Pocky Game
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: Pocky Game's only interesting when you're doing it with your lover. Flaky's having difficulty picking who to play with. Now she's thinking lies about herself. What can we do from a simple game with a timid girl, a war veteran with PTSD, and a superhero? Well Flaky, there's Flippy and Splendid..think about it. Love Triangle.


**Hello! This story will be a love triangle with Flippy, Flaky, and Splendid. I will be writing more Flaky x Splendid stories because some Flaky fans might get kind of annoyed at the Flippy x Flaky stories. I mean, well they like that couple, but they might be looking for more, you know? Well here it is a Pocky Game fanfic!**

It was a cool morning, the season of fall, slowly fading to winter, just for the snow to drift slowly upon Happy Tree Town. A familiar redhead with white flakes in her hair walked with her female best friends, a pink haired girl with a red bow and a blue haired girl with a flower pin in her hair.

They had friendly conversations, even the usual talk about boys as they walked to a shop. Flaky remained quiet towards that talk. She really didn't want to talk about her crush on two friends, a certain war veteran and a superhero.

"So…Flaky~?"

The girl looked up at Giggles who waved a red box in front of her face. "How about it? You want to play the Pocky Game with any of your crushes? Splendid? Flippy?" Flaky blushed in the spoken part with the two males. "P-Pocky game?"

"The Pocky Game is a game where you require two people and some pocky. You each take a tip of the snack to your lips and eat it until it reaches the middle. Simple."

Of course, it's like the Lady and the Tramp kiss, but with the snack of Pocky. Before Flaky could say no, both Giggles and Petunia gave her puppy dog eyes that makes Flaky agree. "F-Fine…"

Petunia opened the box along with the wrapper that holds the pocky sticks. "We'll play it too, Flaky. I'll get Handy to play it with me and Cuddles and Giggles will play it together. However for you, feel free to choose with your crush, alright?" The two winked at her making Flaky shift uncomfortably.

Giggles took the Pocky box and handed it to Flaky. "Consider this a gift from your best friends. Have fun!" With that, Giggles headed off to Cuddles' place with Petunia heading to where Handy is at, leaving Flaky alone in awkwardness.

"This is going to be awkward..." she mumbled as she walked off.

**With Cuddles and Giggles…**

"So what's this all about, Giggles? What kind of game is this?" Cuddles stared at the chocolate covered stick in her hands.

Giggles looked at him and then giggled. "Well, we eat this at the same time. Here, put this end on your mouth." Cuddles shrugged and did as he was told. With the snack in his mouth, he looked at her, wondering what to do next. "Now what – are you doing?!"

Giggles had the other end of the pocky in her mouth and started nibbling on it towards the middle. "Now the game is to eat most of the pocky. Think you can beat me?" Cuddles blushed, imaging what would happen if both touched the middle. He shook it off and gave her a game face. "Bring it on!"

They started eating the pocky, reaching towards each other through every bite. Cuddles, determined to win, ate quickly. '_Hah! This will be quick! I'm about to win- WHAT THE-!?" _Giggles reached the middle, since Cuddles was too deep in his thought. "Hah! I won!"

"Not for long, Giggles!"

Cuddles ate his part and then reached towards the middle as well, but he didn't stop, he kissed her, right there, making Giggles' little celebration into a stop. They both blushed, kissing each other affectionately. Giggles lost all thought about her win, slowly thinking only of what's happening now. Nothing can interrupt-

"I won!" Cuddles has parted from Giggles, who just noticed that a part of the pocky that was still in her mouth was stolen.

"…That's cheating, you know?"

"Well then…screw the rules~!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you have more pocky?"

**With Handy and Petunia…**

"You want to play the Pocky Game?" Handy thought for a moment. He has heard of the game, although never actually played it.

"I know you. You won't make a mess once it's done, so I can play with you especially!" Petunia held up a pocky.

Handy reached for it, but then glanced at each of his nubs, resulting in his signature frustrated look, which made Petunia giggle. She put one end in his mouth and the other end in hers.

"Ready…set…go!"

They started eating their way to reach the middle. Petunia ate it carefully, though, making sure she doesn't get any mess or crumbs on her. Handy, on the other hand – no pun intended, wasn't into just eating this tasty snack. He was also trying to get his lips to meet Petunia's ones, even though it's most likely she will back away and yell at him. Hey, it's worth it to kiss the one you love, right? So that's what Handy will do.

They neared the middle, giving Handy an advantage. He smirked as Petunia looked at him confusedly. He gently bit the pocky; just enough so he can pull off the end that Petunia has, and slides it out of her mouth.

'_What's he thinking?!' _

Handy ate the rest until it reached a tiny piece, puts it to Petunia's lips again, just to give her a passionate kiss. After what seemed like hours, Handy pulled away, closing his eyes, awaiting a statement – just one comment, from Petunia. Although, what she would've said, never came. Handy looked at her, just to see her blush madly.

"Petunia, I-"

Petunia quickly pulled him towards her again, making another loving kiss last. '_Awesome. So I'm not in trouble? Or is this a reward for winning?' _Handy thought. Soon, Petunia pulled away. "I love you too…" Handy was surprised. He was just going to apologize but she apparently thought he was going to confess. Well this came out just well, now didn't it?

The blue haired girl waved out a red familiar box. Only one question came to each other's minds…

"Wanna go again?"

**And now… with Flaky…**

Flaky was quietly watching her best friends play that Pocky Game with their lovers. She left as soon as Petunia and Handy went for another go. She walked quietly towards any random direction that she thinks her house is, where Flippy or even Splendid are.

It was just so difficult! She has a crush on _two _people, for crying out loud. She didn't want to play the game with both – well she did, but soon enough, what if one of them becomes her lover while she still likes the other? Now, won't that be difficult?

She stared at the night sky, which kind of bothered her. Wasn't it _just _morning? She shrugged. "I guess time goes by fast when you're in love…"

"No kidding, it's true."

She turned around, looking for who just said that. Nobody was there. Is this another prank on her? The poor girl has enough fears to deal with! Or is it that her thoughts got the best of her and imagined the one who she loves more there?

She shook her head and continued walking. Who did she like more anyway? It wouldn't matter; Flippy might have a crush on Giggles because of that one time with their "date." She felt heartbroken just thinking about it! Giggles does like Cuddles more, anyway. So why is Flaky crying about it?

"What am I doing..? He probably does like her more anyway- WAH!"

Flaky slipped over a frozen pond, clumsily. The moon and some streetlamps were the only things that lit up the place around her. She stared long and hard at her reflection; staring at her hair and her looks. Warm droplets of tears felt to the pond, tiny steam forming. She attempted to wipe away her tears with her light red sleeve, but they just kept coming back.

"What's there to even like about me? Nothing at all…I'm too paranoid…I'm not even as pretty as Petunia and Giggles… I'm just not as good as them…" She said to herself, letting her tears fall.

"Is this really what I'm hearing?" a male familiar voice said.

Flaky opened her eyes slightly. Her red bangs covered her eyes anyway so she didn't bother covering it up. She stared forward onto the reflection, although all she saw was a blurry image of herself and a blue person with a hint of red on him. Of course, it's no other friend than Splendid.

She didn't respond to the male, her thoughts thinking mostly why he is here at this time of day and why most likely talking to her.

"If this is what I'm hearing from the girl I'm fond of, I don't like it." Flaky became more attentive now. She slightly looked up at him, tears still streaming down. Splendid is closer than before to her, closer – as if he's going to comfort her. "Wh-why…are y-you…he-here?" Her sobs choked her slightly as she talked. She looked as if she's in no position to talk, but Splendid's here, and all she needs right now is him or Flippy.

"I have my own reasons. With my superpowers, I heard of you playing the Pocky Game anytime soon... and I see you alone here so… am I late or what?" He explained in a friendly tone, implying her that he wants her to smile or cheer up because of him.

"Y-you're not l-late…at all a-actually…I don't think you'd want to play..." Flaky sniffed, wiping more of her earlier tears away. The hero snorted. "As if I don't want to play a game with you, especially! I'd be happy to play, Flaky. No matter what you want to do with a friend, I'll be there." Flaky smiled, but then slightly frowned again, her shy-like personality coming back as she pulled out the Pocky box.

"You know h-how to play, r-right?" She asked. He nodded as she took out a pocky stick. "A-are you sure though? I-I'm pretty sure y-you might be busy-"

"I'm not busy at all, actually. Don't give me reasons why I should leave you alone here so you can tell lies about yourself." It's true what Splendid said though. To Flaky, she's a hideous girl who has nothing good about herself, telling herself that's she isn't good enough to even be Flippy's or Splendid's lover; but to Splendid, she's an amazing timid girl. Sure she's paranoid, but there's nothing wrong, it's just a fear she has. Listening to her telling lies about herself just wants to make Splendid do what Flippy does – flip out. Speaking of him, where is Flippy anyway?

"But it's all true-"

"No. It isn't true at all. You're too paranoid to see it, do you, Flaky? You say you're not as beautiful as Giggles and Petunia, but in my eyes, you surpassed them. You're wonderful, amazing – I'd risk my many regenerating lives in Happy Tree Town for you, and trust me, it would be worth it. Stop telling yourself lies, you're amazing just the way you are." Splendid practically told Flaky his feelings to her, but he hasn't told her those three words Flaky wants to hear from either him or Flippy.

Flaky hung her head and glanced to the side, too deep in thought at the moment. Splendid took this opportunity to take the stick from Flaky's hands to put each end on their mouths. Flaky noticed that immediately and looked straight at his cerulean blue eyes.

"S-Splendid..?"

She was too deep in his eyes, that it didn't make her realize how closer and how shorter the inches between their faces came. One more bite… and their lips touched. The kiss just as passionate and affectionate as how her friends' kiss with their lovers was.

"I know you may not know who you truly like at this moment, but I have to tell you this, Flaky… I love you."

"Splendid..?"

Little did they know, just in the shadows of where the red little porcupine and blue flying squirrel are, was a green haired figure.

'_**I know you see that, Flippy. I'll break out of your control just to slaughter them, what do you think?**_'

'_I don't like it as well, but it doesn't mean you can kill them._'

'_**Come on, they'll regenerate tomorrow again anyway.**_'

'_Look. Nothing around here will remind me of the war, so don't even bother try to break out._'

Just then, a truck driven by Lumpy passed by, and he hit a bump, his old truck's engine exploded for some unknown reason…and Flippy heard it.

'_No…_' Flippy closed his eyes as Fliqpy sees a battlefield with bombs raining down. Fliqpy shook his head and now sees Flaky and Splendid, ready to kill them.

Flaky gasped and Splendid floated, ready to protect her; both obviously seeing Flippy flipped out.

"**Hello there~" **

To be Continued…maybe.


End file.
